bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Reo 54
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:SubterraHumungosaur.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kasei (talk) 17:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey! Hey, Reo. Yeah, I know about the whole "Bryce" thing, but that's my character for everything. Its only weakness is its inability to stop (Wall - Blog - ) 15:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to help us to create "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights" new episodes? I have just the episodes 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 of "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights", and I also added the epilogue scene of episode 3 of BMK series, beyond Bry also added the opening scene of episode 4 of BMK series, would you help us to create more episodes? I had the best idea! In "Bakugan: New Generation", it will the best that I changed the list of Heroes and Villains: 1 - Heroes: Pyrus Brawler: Ishmael Kadjway Haos Brawler: Alexa Kazami Aquos Brawler: Ariana Lynx Subterra Brawler: Madrugada Jones Ventus Brawler: Nick Blaze Darkus Brawler: Ren Black 2 - Villains: Three Darkus Brawlers: Shadow Master, Darkness and X Masquerade Haos Brawler: Osaris Two Brawlers of All Six Attributes: Arco and Robin Shadow Master is simply called "Shadow", X Masquerade is simply called "Masquerade" and Robin is called a sinister name "Flecha", Arco and Flecha are of the team called "Arco E Flecha" ("Bow And Arrow" in Portuguese). I think that the Brywarrior doesn't need the "Ishmael Kadjway" anymore in BMK series. So I changed the page about Ishmael Kadjway that is now of Bakugan: New Generation, but why would you disagree with the Pyrus Brawler and the name of the Subterra Brawler? I can't believe, I know you asked me why Masquerade is called "X Masquerade", I'll answer. My answer is: Because the Masquerade is actually the machine of Robin, but now Robin is actually the sinister brawler called "Flecha", Arco's best friend. Of course Masquerade is the robot called "X Masquerade". Of course Masquerade is the robot, I disagree with the name should be Flecha without "a" as the name "Flech", Robin is the Flecha, as of Arco E Flecha team, he is together with Arco, sometimes with X Masquerade too. Is "Madry Jones" the girl? Beyond she being based on a real life friend of the mine, of course. I thought that just Ariana and Alexa were girls. I think I thought that Madry Jones would be boy, not girl. But Robin's evil counterpart is actually Flecha, not Flech, so actually you must leave the word Flecha as the correct name for the evil Robin, Shadow Master is Shadow, and Osaris, Darkness and Arco are just Osaris, Darkness and Arco. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 15:51, April 11th, 2015 (UTC) Alice is dead in "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights". Alice Gehabich is actually deceased in the episode 9 of BMK series, the episode "Alice Is Alone With Synthetic Lizards", it's terrible. It happened before Shun's daughter Alexa Kazami born 20 years later. But if Alice died, so whose is Shun's daughter? In case of the death of the Darkus fallen Battle Brawler called "Alice", I suppose that the Alexa Kazami is Fabia's daughter being Shun's daughter, just if she is really 50% human and 50% Neathian. Fabia Sheen is the Neathian, and Shun Kazami is the human. Fabia Sheen would be Alexa's real mother, and also, Serena Sheen would be Alexa's real aunt. Just if Alexa were half Neathian and half human. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 23:25, April 11th, 2015 (UTC) And who is Alexa Kazami's mother? So who is the mother of Shun's Daughter? Maybe Bakugan: New Generation has nothing to do with Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. But actually, Alice is really dead. Who is the mother of Shun's Daughter?! I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 11:15, April 15th, 2015 (UTC) The word "Flecha" may be the name for girls, but actually is the boy's name! The name Flecha may sound like a name for girls, but actually is "Arrow" in Portuguese, and also, the name Arco is the word "Bow" in Portuguese. So, Robin is called "Flecha", but he is the boy, not girl. Even the name "Flecha" being name to the girl, actually is the name of the boy, but not of the girl. If Arco were the girl, maybe it'll be a contrary than the name for boys would be Arco, and the name for girls would be Flecha, but actually Flecha is the boy, so Arco is supposed to be the girl. Also, you may checked that Alice was still alive just until in BMS, but in BMK she is not alive ANYMORE. Mainly even Alexa Kazami being born after Alice's death. Alexa Kazami may be Shun's daughter, but I don't know what you're hiding from me the secret, but maybe you've told me about that, so Alexa's mother is still unknown, even Shun being the Ventus brawler, and his daughter Alexa being the Haos brawler, I know the Haos female brawler is the daughter of the Ventus male brawler, but Alice really died in the episode 9 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. If you don't believe me, why don't you search the episode 9 "Alice Is Alone With Synthetic Lizards", just in BMK series, written by me, and directed by Brywarrior. Alice died before Alexa's appearance in Bakugan: New Generation. I know I got that from the episode 9 about Reaper killing Alice. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 19:44, April 15th, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I still disagree with the name should be Flecha without "a". I still disagree with the name should be Flecha without "a", even the name Arco sounding like a name of boy, and even the name Flecha sounding like a name of girl. So if Arco is the girl, Flecha is the boy, and also, the name Arco means "bow" in Portuguese, and the name Flecha means "arrow" in Portuguese, Arco may be the male noun, and Flecha may be the female noun, but it is the opposite between the two names Arco and Flecha, so Arco is the girl, and Flecha is the boy. Alice may not have died in BNG Universe (another universe), but she died in the real future, the BMK series, created by Brywarrior. Since Alice had 20 years, she used her new Bakugan, the Darkus Exedra, one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, unfortunately to her, she lost him, now she is killed by Reaper, the Masquerade's former Guardian Bakugan. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 18:31, April 16th, 2015 (UTC) Alexa's mother is unknown, I don't know who she is. Maybe BMK isn't this real future, but yes is just a fanon version of what might have happened. But I don't actually while BNG really starts in a further future just after BMS. So, I am sure that the mother of Alexa is unknown, but her father Shun Kazami is of Ventus attribute, and she is of another attribute, the Haos attribute. Shun is of Ventus attribute when being father, and Alexa is of Haos attribute when being daughter. You know very well I don't know yet who is really Alexa Kazami's mother. Maybe you told me about the unknown mother of Alexa, maybe it would not be secret thing, Alexa's mother is unknown. And also, actually, the BNG is not the real future either, actually BNG is also just a FANON version! Don't forget it! DON'T!!!!! You know very well about that, BMK and BNG are two fanons, not the real futures. You also know about I thought that Madry Jones would be boy, not girl, I don't even know who is this unknown mother of Shun's daughter Alexa. Sorry, but this page "Razen Fourtress" belongs just to ZilGhidorah and me, be careful. BMK and BNG are just two fanons and not the real futures, you know very well. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 20:51, July 6th, 2015 (UTC) And more, now I am the Ace Grit, my username is not "Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento" as my full name anymore, now my username is the "Ace Grit the Darkus Hero", so who is Alexa Kazami's mother? Answer me please, I want to know it, even Alice being alive in your BNG universe, but BNG and BMK are just two fanons, not canons, in that canon Alice doesn't die either, I like Alice's death, but I don't like Runo's death, and also I don't like Julie's death, I like some deaths of some people, but I don't like other deaths of other people, I just want Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun alive in my story, even Alice having to die or not, I may like Dan and Runo together as the boyfriend and the girlfriend, but I don't like Julie and Billy together, and also I don't like Shun and Alice together, I prefer Shun and Fabia instead of Shun and Alice, if the mother of this girl called "Alexa" is unknown, so her mother is even unknown. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 22:22, May 31, 2017 (UTC) You are forgiven, but if you have no idea, so I also have no idea, about the unknown mother of Alexa Kazami. If I suppose about Alexa's mother would be actually the Mimi Rosmos, daughter of the Mr. Rosmos, also known as Dr. Rosmos, Alexa's grandfather, she could be Alexa Kazami Rosmos, her full name, think about it, you may have no idea, so nobody has an idea like that, neither even me. Thank you even so, guy, can I help or not to make your Bakugan: New Generation please, guy? I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 19:06, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for giving to me your series of something, guy! Hi again, it's me again, the Lukas, if you aren't planning to continue your series, so I am fan of it at least. I was just putting as just correct about some names of some characters and/or Bakugan, can I change these characters to the different names instead of the same names? Can I transform your series into the new series as sequel to as Bakugan: New Castle Knights as Bakugan: The Adventures of Ace Grit? So, these two series that I created on my own are about first the Masquerade and the Hydranoid returning to evil due to their new evil master as the mighty Apollione, the champion of the distortion, one who caused various distortions in some planets, he is the leader of the Apoll Gang, the gang of the unknown aliens from one unknown home world, after the defeat of the same Apoll Gang, the Jooj plans to kidnap Ace's younger sister Ana, someone must protect her from him, he is the evil leader of the Xan Galax, in Japan, this team is "Zan Gya" (ザンギャ Zan Gya), literally identical as Zangya's name as in Japanese as in English in Dragon Ball Z series. so I am making a gift to you guys if some of you want, my Bakugan: New Castle Knights in Bakugan Fanon Wiki, do you want to edit it? So, "Jooj" in Japanese is "ジュージ" (Jūji), and also the word "Jooj" is for sometimes the YouTube Poop, mainly about a word for pronounciation in Portuguese from Brazil as "Jóje", in the Brazilian version of the El Chavo, a Mexican sitcom that is the comedy to someone see a children who make prank to some other people, until to Don Ramón. They say that, in Brazil, the Don Ramón is also known as Seu Madruga, imagine that it would translate just to "Mr. Dawn", mainly as just "dawn" in Portuguese from Brazil means "madrugada", Chavo said in Portuguese as "Te agarro pela cabeça, assim no pescoço, te dou um golpe assim com toda a minha força, e te jo..." (translating from Portuguese to English: "I grab you by the head, so in the neck, I give you a blow like this with all my strength, and I throw yo..."), so this expression "and I throw you" in Portuguese means "e te jogo", if Jooj even says, as Chavo says as in Portuguese in El Chavo, the expression "I grab you by the head, so in the neck, I give you a blow like this with all my strength, and I throw you!" to Ana, Ace's younger sister, with hair like Korrina's hair (the hair loose only) for Pokémon series. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 22:54, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, guy. So if you do not care about this, and also if it was your only rule of your series, so I really need to make into a legit thing, I do that I can, I am so enthusiastic with this, did you see the my Bakugan: New Castle Knights in Bakugan Fanon Wiki or not yet? It's to you, but just if you want, I understand that you don't need to do it if you don't want, it's also to others such as to you, it's yours if you want, my series in Bakugan Fanon Wiki that I am just giving to someone who wants to do that as he/she well understand it, do you like to join the Castle Knights in my Bakugan: New Castle Knights to defeat the next invaders who are invading Neathia after the Gundalian Invaders? Would you like to help me to get an idea to create the new member as of the Battle Brawlers as of the Castle Knights just of the Darkus attribute? Darkus is the attribute of darkness, my main attribute, but my element of nature is fire, one of all the four elements of nature, other three of them are water, earth and air. So, think please in the idea to create the new character and his new Darkus Bakugan, for example, Darkus Leonidas. So we can use Leonidas just to join Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem and Skyress, so we have all the six attributes as they've had before, exemplifying about the new male Battle Brawler of the Darkus attribute, replacing Alice, Ace, Ren and Spectra, different of Shun who is the Battle Brawler of Ventus, but using two of the Darkus Guardian Bakugan as the last ones, in the Arc 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, as the "Bruce Blaze", the "Ethan Kevin", the "Brian Smith", the "Jason Spyke", the "Ben Scare", the "Joe Bot", etc. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:53, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi again, I was just modifying the Bakugan: New Generation, and also fixing it. So you'll see, my best idea, it will include for switching these names Ren, Nick and Kevin, if Ren Black would be actually the Nick Black Jr., if Nick Blaze would be actually the Kevin Blaze Jr., and if Kevin Krawler would be actually the Ren Krawler Jr., so it actually would be maybe interesting and maybe boring too, but actually Nick's son has the same name of Ren, Kevin's son has the same name of Nick and Kevin's son has the same name of Nick, I had an idea to create a new adult member of the Battle Brawler and of the Castle Knights, having the Darkus attribute, and also having the Guardian Bakugan named Darkus Dogoid, and also the Nick Black, son of the newest scientist of Vestal called Professor Black, he replaces the deceased Professor Clay who was father of Spectra Phantom and his younger sister Mira Clay. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 19:56, July 24, 2017 (UTC)